


Nightmare Deletes This Entire Fanfic

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: All of my hard work!! It's all gone!!





	Nightmare Deletes This Entire Fanfic

"Nightmare," Meta Knight said while Kirby squished up and down in pure horror, "don't do it."  
"Too late." Said Nightmare.


End file.
